A Mirror Never Lies
by Kirosu
Summary: Heather wanders through the Hospital looking for answers. But Pyramid Head interrupts her quest for answers. Abuse, Anal, Angst, AU/AR, BDSM, B-Mod, Bond, BP, COMPLETE, D/s, H/C, HJ, Humil, M/F, N/C, Oral, S&M, SoloM, Tort, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL!None of these characters are mine in any way shape or form. All characters and locations belong to Konami © and the creator! This is not for profit only fan enjoyment.

A/N- Ok so I said there was going to be no more...well I have decided due to requests and views I will be writing a couple more chapters. so thanks and happy reading.

A Mirror Never Lies

The walls turned from a typical tiled wall to pure white tiles covered in a rustic blood. The smears fell to the grounds of this place, silent hill. This red gook fell into the cracks and pooled in certain places more. The young girl Heather could hear noises of anguish all around her. Screams of pain, pleasure and torment was all that was heard in any building. But when outside, it was silent. But not a silence you long for after having a hectic day. This was more of the silence after a bomb hit a town. This awkward silence filled the air and it lay thick because of the fog. You could barely see your hand in front of you that is how thick the fog was outside. But inside the buildings the air smelled of vomit, blood, sex, and god knows what else. God, in silent hill there isn't god. If there is a god he…it turns the other cheek. God even fears silent hill so much that it doesn't even stop the hell on earth. Or is there a god…

She turned on her flashlight and ran to the girl's bathroom. She dare not go in the men's. When ever she walked by a guys bathroom she always could hear moans and groans. She would normally tell someone but now she doesn't even look there isn't anyone to tell. And it is her life she needs to worry about. She opened the bathroom to the woman's. Of course it was blood ridden to no surprise. A fan spun around slowly in the window. Why was there a fan in the window? Was silent hill dehumanizing her? She shook the thought away and turned the faucet on waiting a minute to make sure the water was water. She stuck her hand cautiously under and held it to her face and washed the grime off. She closed her eyes and listened to the thuds next door.

She exhaled a breath and inhaled deep to let the air fill her lungs. The smell was rancid yet again, she turned and looked and saw the stalls. She thought of going pee in there but knew she would loose her organs if she sat down on those toilets. She opened all three of the stalls to find nothing. She was about to exit the bathroom until she heard the fan screech. She looked back and saw it not moving at all. Wasn't it just moving? She shrugged and opened the door to see the hallways lights had suddenly disappeared.

Nurses with deformed faces were limp on the ground outside of the bathroom. There were about 5 of them splayed out across the hall. Or did they even have a face? Were these here when she entered the bathroom? They were very gorgeous, nice thin model like bodies. There outfits were stained in blood and were unbuttoned to show there large breast even more then you could already see. She tried to look away but she couldn't get it out of her head, how did these girls get here. She shook it off and turned to walk around the corner. When she heard in the bathroom moans of pleasure.

She walked faster not understanding how anything could get off in silent hill. She walked down the unlit halls hastily. She could feel someone's breath over her, behind her. She quickly looked to see nothing or no one. She turned to continue. She saw the exit of the hospital. She tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. She banged her head on the door and kicked it. She wanted out why wouldn't it open. Tears streamed down her face, she began to cry out loud. She then sat up and composed her self wiping her tears away slowly. She turned around facing away from the door. She knew she had to find this Stanley. She didn't want to though. He was a total creep, how did he know her? How did anyone know her here?  
She took one step and then from around the corner she heard a deranged giggle. She didn't know what it was so she went around the other corner. A strange light appeared under a doorway. So she tried opening it to no luck. So she walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. A loud metal scrape from inside could be heard throughout the whole hospital. An electrical pierce rang louder and louder until the doors opened. She stepped forward when she turned around to face where she was. All the nurses she had seen were there standing like statues. The doors shut and her heart rate went up. Were they behind her?

She leaned up against the wall and kicked the button that said ,it lit up and took her along her journey. The elevator stopped abruptly and the doors opened. She walked out and turned right. She began to walk down the hallway, something grabbed her attention…a ringing. It was a phone. She followed the sound it took her to a locker room. Why was she excited to answer it? Was it the fact she might hear a sane human. She opened the door without thought and followed the sound again. The ring was loud and ear piercing, it was in a locker. It echoed until she opened the last locker. It was a payphone! She lifted it from the latch slowly and put it to her ear.

"Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you….happy birthday dear….oh I forgot your name-

"Who are you?"

"Oh ok thanks…happy birthday dear….who are you… happy birthday to you. Happy 31st birthday!"

"Is this Leonard?" she asked

"That's the murderers name not my name…I'm not your beloved Stanley either. He's underground now. His new name is number Seven," he chuckles, " but don't worry about that now. Its time to celebrate your birthday!"

"You got me mistaken for someone else! Today is not my-

"I'm not mistaken today is your 24th birthday! And I have a…present for you. Which do you prefer? To give pain or to receive it? You can have the one you hate the most!" chuckles evilly, "happy birthday to you"

"But you're wrong it's not my birthday."

She hung the phone back up and walked away very confused. Why was she getting strange people after her? She didn't really understand. She knew that her father had found her, but why did he wait to tell her. Why didn't he talk to her earlier? She walked to the door and opened it up and found the halls had changed the floors became a dark red mesh. She could see underneath it a man hanging from it with barbed wire holding him from falling into the darkness. He was carrying a girl with arms sewn on. Heather backed up in shock. She couldn't look at this thing. It was holding her up to his face and licking her in her female areas. Heather cried out and walked quickly to the woman's locker room. The door opened easily and she could feel that her panties were wet. Why? Why was she turned on by that! This monster was engulfing this girl, and she looked like she was in tears. God this place was killing her. She continued looking around the locker room. She saw a plastic zip lock bag in the garbage. It was basically new not used. She took it out and folded it up and put it in her pocket. Why she really didn't know but she figured she might need it later on.

She left the room and quickly ran back to the elevator she hit the button and could hear the girl cry out in pain. Heather closed her eyes tight wishing she couldn't hear them, the sounds of him eating her genitals. The squishy, liquid sound. But something above that was to be heard in the distance. It was a metal sound again, but this was louder and above her. It was screeching every 5 seconds.

"…."

Like someone was dragging something heavy. The doors opened and she stepped in and hit the button 3. The doors closed and carried her up. What was that noise? The loud dragging noise. The elevator stopped and opened slowly, the noise was gone. Maybe she was just trying to hear something else so bad downstairs that she made her self hear that noise. She continued around the corner to find a door, on it said store room. She tried to open it. It worked! She opened the door and it was dark again so she paid close attention. It wasn't a store room. It was a mirror room. She was startled when the floor was moving. It was solid and dry yet it was moving like there were a million ants making patterns on the ground. Like actually blood vessels with blood flowing through out them. She looked up to see a cart she went to walk closer but something was stopping her. It was like instinct to not go any further. She looked up at the mirror to see her reflection and everything the same in her surroundings. She turned to leave the room when she heard a bubbling noise. She looked back at the cart to see the faucet that was attached to it was dripping blood. She backed up in surprise. She didn't know what was happening. The cart didn't fill with the blood though. Instead more veins grew around the cart .

Went down around it and fell to the ground. The walls became tainted with this gook. It became one entity, the wall was now red but still it looked as though it was moving. Bubbling. She shook her head and looked around to see it still there. She closed her eyes it was still there; she lifted her hands to rub her eyes. But when she opened them her reflection was becoming blood stained. She began to breathe heavy in fear. She looked at her hands they were clean.

"What the hell is this?"

She looked into the mirror again to see the floor was clean but the floor she was standing on was becoming red. She was going insane. That was when she knew it was time to go, she quickly turned around to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. She heard that noise again.

….

She shook the door harder, what was this. Why wouldn't it open now! She turned to the mirror again to see her reflection smiling at her but by the cart when she clearly was by the door. She began to panic, her adrenaline kicked in and she was about to loose it. She was seeing things now. The ground was pure red, bubbling like a boiling pot of water. That was when the door slammed open knocking her to the ground. She hit her head hard on the floor.

She could feel her self sink into the ground. But the red gook wouldn't let her drown. It began to wrap around her feet and arms spreading her apart. She opened her eyes to see a man, standing over her. He had a huge sword in one hand and in the other nothing. Her eyes traced up his whole body. Seeing he had no shirt on only a skirt that was stapled together, but something took her attention from his shirt. His face was covered by a huge helmet. A metal helmet in the shape of a triangle, no a pyramid. Her eyes widened. He threw the sword into the wall like it was butter. Leaving it hang. The door shut and you could hear the lock click.

She struggled to try to get up, but the gook was holding her in place. What was happening was she getting raped. Was she being killed, or was she being sacrificed like that little girl so long ago. He stumbled over her body to straddle her while standing. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was doing. She began to cry out for help, but who would help…no one. The tears began to well up and puddle in the corner of her eyes. She tried to move away yet again but couldn't. From this angle she could see his face, he wasn't dead or decaying it was a human, an actual man. She chocked on her tears.

"Please I see you're human! Please! Why are you doing this to me?" she begged

He undid the skirt to show off his muscular thighs. They were thick and strong looking. If he wasn't here in silent hill he would be an attractive man. His stomach muscles were very much defined and she couldn't believe she was even thinking this but his penis was large and circumcised. It was long and was dripping a clear substance. She tried to turn away but she couldn't. She could feel her thighs sore, why? It was a feeling of a rash. Was her vagina getting wet again?

His gloved hand reached down to his long member and began to stroke it. Her eyes widened and she began to fight the stuff holding her back. He didn't even budge he just kept stroking this thing…was this thing dominating her? Not that it was hard with his strength. She then saw it twitch, it began to get swollen he grunted in pleasure. And then his legs began to shake. It let out a loud moan and his long member let out this white sticky stuff. It landed on her face, and she cried out and tried shaking it off. But it stuck to her; it was so warm and sticky. She calmed down when he took his sword out. Was he leaving? Not a chance…he put the sword in a comfortable position in his hand. And held it to her shirt. He then lifted it at an angle and sliced she let out a shriek. It had cut her a little but not enough to kill her. It cut her shirt rite in half along with her bra. Her pants had been sliced as well. He threw the sword into the ground having the blade stand rite next to her face. She let out a cry of fear. The sword grazed her face; if she shook like she had done earlier her face could be cut into pieces. Blood dripped down her body. He stood over her watching the hot blood drip over her covered nipple. He reached down with his gloved hand and tore it off of her gently.

Heathers breast giggled as he ripped the shirt off. The red gook holding her down was giving her lee weigh so she could move only for him. She was mortified at this, why wasn't he getting stuck in this crap! She looked up to see the walls moving. She moaned when she felt his long inhuman fingers rub over her bloodstained nipples. She was moaning but she didn't understand why. He grunted at this, kneeling down between her legs. Standing on his knees like he was a four legged creature. His large helmet he could control very well. What had happened to him that he was here? What was his story? He maneuvered his helmet over her left shoulder and had it resting there. It was so heavy how did he carry that weight…maybe that was a symbol for the guilt he carries? He played with her nipple. He gently tugged at them, she let out a loud moan and he grunted. She couldn't see his face but she had the feeling he was smiling. She began to moan louder and louder at his touch. It was so gentle…why? Didn't he want to destroy her? Could this be Stanley? No, he was violent towards woman that's what his file said. Violent so who was this under the mask? The pyramid head pulled down wards on his head lifting the helmet off of him. But still leaving it where it was resting.

He moved his face down her nipple; she could feel his breath on her. She began to squirm. His lips wrapped around her and began to suckle. She moaned louder, "Ah, I…no! Ahhh" Heather was becoming soaked between her legs. She could feel something hard above her vagina. Was that his erection…again? That wasn't human? But again this is silent hill nothing is human…am I even human. He moved his tongue over the now hard enlarged nipple. She was sweating, the red goo smelled irony. Was this blood? She had so many questions! His tongue was now moving faster over her nipple she moved jolted, letting out a loud shriek. She opened her left eye gently. She was wincing a lot more. Blood dripped over her eye. She must have cut her self when she jolted. She couldn't help her self from jolting.

He must have got turned on by the smell of her blood she noticed he had begun to grind his hips into her. She let out a soft moan, breathing heavier and heavier. He then pulled away from her nipple. He reached in his pyramid helmet and pulled something off it. She couldn't see though. That was when she felt a sharp pain in her nipple. He had pierced her; he left the thick needle in her nipple. She began to tear up once more. He lifted his hand so he was only being held up by one hand and his legs. He tapped the bloody nipple with the needle through it hard. She let out a cry.

"AHH! Stop that!" she shrieked chocking on her words.

He traced his fingers over her ribcage sending a shiver down her spine. The pain turned to pleasure. Her nipple wasn't sore to much any more, it was more enflamed. It felt as though it was on fire. The pyramid's helmet must have been held up by the red goo. She could feel him lift himself so he was between her legs. He pushed her up into the blade. She let out a terrified cry of pain. The sword had cut into her shoulder. He didn't seem to care. She began to wail and grunt in pain. His giant dirty, rusty sword was in her shoulder about 2 inches. It was being stopped by her clavicle. He moved his fingers to her pants that were torn only a little. He began to tear them apart slowly. Tormenting her slowly, she could feel his gloved hands come closer and closer to her sanctuary, her temple. Finally he had her pants ripped apart to display her dark pubic hair. She was so embarrassed. But why, why did she care what he thought of her. Why she was even wet above all? Was this a subconscious fantasy she dreamed of?

He pet her pubic hair gently then twirled a bit in his finger. She winced at him tugging. This triggered him to tug more. She let out a little moan. Finally she heard his voice. It was like she longed for this, a low growl " Beg me…."

His fingers traced through her hair, he moved down. It was like what he wanted the red gook did. It spread her legs wide apart. She let out a cry of plea; again her tears chocked her up "please…please stop. I don't want this."

His fingers rubbed over the lips of her opening. It was like a mouth, drooling over him. He wiped down and pulled away. She could feel the liquid he pulled away. She was like a pool, he could sense her longing. Her mind had changed once his finger touched her down there. She suddenly wanted him; she wanted to feel him in her. She wanted to feel warmth…something she hadn't felt in days. She first fought him but now all she wanted was him.  
He moved his face down near her opening and began to lick the opening. Eating her…like that monster had been doing. She let out a loud pleasuring moan. Now if someone walked by she would be heard, and they would pass by like she was not even there. Was this pay back? He licked her slowly, this was torturing her. Her shoulder wound didn't hurt any more, it had disappeared. She didn't even care about her life any more. All she wanted was him; she was a slave to his will. When did it switch?

That was when he bit down on her. She let out a scream of agony, he pulled gently. It burned as he tugged, she tried squirming out of his grip but that pulled more. He let go and pulled away from her now blood soaked vagina. His fingers slipped inside of her easily. She let out a loud moan of pleasure. With his other hand he reached up pulling the sword out of her and putting it back into the side wall. He pushed the helmet back onto him and put another finger inside of her. She let out another moan. He began to push in and pull out slowly. But continued faster and faster, the faster he went the louder she moaned. Her mouth was now agape and she was breathing faster and faster. He pushed another finger in deeper till something stopped him from going further. This was like some sign. The goo unraveled and let her loose. He lifted Heathers limp body up and pushed her against the wall onto the cart. He let his skirt fall to his knees. Her naked body was shaking with anticipation. Her shoulder now began to hurt because he moved her. But the pain escaped from her thoughts very quickly when he entered her. He only pushed the head of his dick in her. He let it become one with her. She moaned "Pyramid…Ah!" he pushed deeper in her when he couldn't move any deeper. She winced in pain. He put his hands around her thighs; she also wrapped her arms around his neck. His helmet wasn't as thick as she thought it was, it actually had a mesh that was around his eyes. She gazed into the helmet to try to stare at something. She finally saw the shine of his eyes, they were green. He was gazing at her like she was candy. He pulled her forward and began to tear through her. She screamed and fell limp at the pain, on his shoulder. His body was so muscular and soaked in the liquid iron, blood. Why did she trust this creature of silent hill to penetrate her? He didn't stop moving, grinding his hips harder and harder. She began to breathe on him. He let out a moan. She slowly let her tongue fall from her mouth; gently she licked the side of the neck. He let out a moan, maybe he wasn't out to kill her. This was the happiest she had felt in a while, she didn't care how wrong it was. She lifted her limp head up and moved her hand up into the helmet to feel his hair. He entwined her hand through his hair and gripped he let out the most pleasing sound. She began to kiss his neck and suckle on it gently, leaving marks. He kept fucking her, rocking in and out. Her body was so warm; she could feel the pressure building inside of her. She had the sudden urge to urinate. What was this? He had broken her virginity, so she could feel blood dripping down her legs. And now she was shaking. He held her close and let her convulse. She then ejaculated on his long hard member inside her. This didn't stop him from moving in and out. She whispered in his helmet "I can't take anymore…" she breathed.

Her G-spot was pulsing, her clit was as well. She trembled at what his moans he was letting out. He held his cock in his hand and guided to another entry. Was he going back there on her? She had heard of this being done but never thought of doing it. He moved in very slowly and could feel her muscles contract and then relax. She had accepted him. He let her relax more into it. He then began to slowly push in more and more. She felt like she was being torn apart. But it was amazing; she let out another moan in his ear.

"Pyramid…I am going to explode if you keep this up." She spoke softly.

He pulled out and pushed back in and repeated this process slowly again. But then sped up making her moan louder and louder. Her breast bounced as he did this. She began to become limp again. He held her up on him, he never once let her fall. He fucked her faster and faster. Until her clit was very swollen. He let go of her with one hand and held her up with one now. He was very muscular and she could understand his strength now. He entered two fingers inside of her other opening while his cock was in the other. Her eyes widened as he hooked the inside of her and pushed upwards with his fingers. While fucking her brains out in the ass. She was surprised how he could do all this at the same time. She let out a loud moan and began to shake again. She let out a loud coo and her muscles tightened inside of her. Sending pyramid head above and beyond pleasure. He moved his finger faster and faster. Synchronizing with his movements of his hips and his fingers. She could feel his heated breath on her through the mesh opening. He panted and moaned and she finally came. The liquid poured out of her and onto her finger.  
With out even wiping of his long still hard member he pushed inside of her vagina once more and pulled out. The head of the penis was pulsing. He was panting and pulled back setting her back on the wall gently. He backed up letting her see his large cock. She knew what he wanted. The final act, he wanted her to clean him off. She sat up breathing heavy and tried standing on her shaky legs. This really didn't work to well, once she rose to her feet she fell to her knees on the ground. Where the red goo still bubbled. She didn't care any more. Her now worn out cunt, was still dripping from her last orgasm, she opened her mouth and raised her hand to his cock. He let his head fall back into the air in pleasure and let out a moan, as she carefully licked of the whole thing slowly. He was in ecstasy. She licked of the juices she left on him. She didn't care how it smelled; she didn't care where it went. All she was doing was making him clean and feel the best she could. It felt as though she was entitled to make him feel the best. Why? Wasn't this rape…?

Her tongue traced the veins that were now bulging, she cupped his balls and squeezed them gently and moved down to them. She lapped at them slowly sending a shudder down his spine. He moaned, she then pulled back up to the head of his penis and opened her mouth wide. She took in the head of him. He let out a moan that was kind of cute. Inch by inch she moved down the member. Finally she had him all the way in and she began to move her head back and forth. Making sure not to miss a bit, this made her shoulder hurt a little bit. Rite when she began to feel the pain. He guided her face to slow it down. He held her and began to move him self. Slowly so he didn't choke her. She moaned in pleasure, he tasted good or was that her?

Finally after about 3 minutes of this he stopped abruptly and pulled out fast. She knew what to do. She opened her mouth to take him in. His cock twitched and he let out a final moan " Heather…"

Her eyes widened as he came on her face and into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let him finish. He was warming once more, and sticky. It almost tasted like a red wine. Very tart, she swallowed without question and went to sit up but fell over. He pulled the long skirt back up and leaned over and gently rubbed her cheek. And she was out cold…all she could do was hear him leave…the metal screech. Of him dragging his sword….

….

When she woke up the goo was gone, her clothes were on in one piece, was that some kind of sadistic wet dream she had. She sat up and shook her head. Her head hurt , her body ached. She went to get up but felt a sudden pain. " AHH" she pulled down her shirt strap to see a cut that had stitches. It was huge, there were 11 stitches. Her eyes widened…was that a real? She touched her right nipple to feel a needle still there. Her pants which were still in one piece, were soaked with blood in only one place.  
"Fuck…"

Authors Note: So I know…what's the point of the whole beginning? Well just to tell you what part you're at! So HA! If you like comment me, I love Pyramid head…I was going to have him performing gay acts…but I don't think any guy is hot enough in the silent hill series. Like Vincent is ok, but I kind of felt strange about him. Like he honestly reminded me of your friendly neighborhood pedophile. Like honestly, so I think the only man figure- like thing I think is completely hot is pyramid head. So Ta-da. Hope you like!  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent hill and do not make any profit from any of this!

She sat there for a while collecting herself. Heather couldn't believe she had just lost her virginity in Silent Hill. What a romantic place, god she was such a slut. She actually liked it. What the hell, who and what was that thing! It was the scariest thing she had seen in the last couple of days…yet she wanted to know more about him. Who was he? Why didn't he kill her? Why was he so…gentle in a sense? Heather couldn't get him out of her mind. She rose to her feet and pushed her hair behind her ear. She looked into the mirror at the scar one more time on her shoulder. She cringed at the big stitches in it; she looked like a girl version of Frankenstein.  
She pulled her shirt back over her shoulder and buttoned up her vest. Her nipple felt like it was on fire. Should she take it out, or leave it in? She thought for a moment longer and finally decided to leave it in. just in case she didn't see him again…so she…wouldn't forget. Why would she want to remember! Heather shook the thoughts of that Pyramid head like thing out of her thoughts and continued forward. She turned right and saw the door at the end of the hallway. She tried to open the one going forward but it wouldn't budge so she turned to the one on the left. It creaked open she was nervous. She could feel her heart pumping faster every second. She stepped forward to feel mesh floor beneath her. She looked around her, the lights were flickering. She turned right, she tried all the doors down the hallway only one opened. She was nervous to open it all the way; she could hear a dripping sound from the insides of the room.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door to see a man hanging upside down, she gagged and looked away. She had this strange feeling that she had to look back, so she did and noticed there was a bucket underneath it. She squinted her eyes shut tightly and reached for the bucket. She lifted it away from the body. She glanced at it once more, it looked like it had a number carved into it. Number 7? She set the bucket near the door and reached into her pocket for the bag. She didn't understand still why she did this. Most people would have given up, why she keep moving. What was she doing? Why was she trying to survive so badly? She dumped the blood into the back and twisted the bag a couple times to tie it shut, she put the bag in her pocket. It made it bulge, but who was she trying to impress.  
She left the room and continued down stairs to the second floor from afar she thought she could hear that noise again. That scraping noise, her heart skipped a beat. Was he looking for her again, didn't he get enough of her last time. She hurried along her path and went from door to door. Room to room, on the second floor she found a room talking of sacrifices, she poured the blood on the table. Nothing happened. She needed to light the candles, she had that feeling. She exited the room and entered another where beds all throughout the room. She wanted to lie down so bad she was tired and frankly was loosing hope.  
She sat down on one of the beds. She could feel her heart sinking, the tears began to well up in her eyes. She was in pain, tired and alone. Her father wasn't really her father…what was going on with the world outside of this. People probably were living there lives…like she wasn't even there. This empty feeling was so cold. She wanted to know more…about her life. About any of this…  
She glanced at the floor to notice a folder. This folder was labeled the unknown. She reached down and picked up the folder. When she opened the folder up a picture of a very handsome young man was there. He had blondish brown hair down to his earlobes. Kind of messy but groomed at the same time. He had a very muscular built…he almost looked familiar. He had…green eyes! Wait this isn't a surprise half of the world has green eyes. But he looked familiar…nowhere in the files was there a name though. His history was long but she read further….

December 14th 1990

A young man of the age 23 was submitted to the hospital today. He doesn't have a name, but the church found him and suggested we took him. He is very quite and when we talked to him he never responds.

Tests were done when he got here to make sure he was healthy psychically, he seemed to like the site of the nurses. He smiled at them warmly and they some reason liked him too. He was very fatigue and we let him rest for the night.

December 15th 1990

We woke him up to do more tests today; he obliged and spoke for the first time today. He said he would as long as he got to see one of the nurses there as well. We said certainly, the test went ok at first.

What is your name? : No answer

Where did you live? : No answer

How did you end up here in Silent hill? : I…wanted to leave my home.

Things were looking up he answered a question.

Why did you want to leave? : My wife died, she was gorgeous. She was raped and killed…

How do you feel about this? I….

He looked around the room and then up at him

: I want to destroy everyone…I want to kill every life form on the planet. I want to make monuments made of human parts…except woman. They are fragile….they don't deserve what my wife got…

With that we carefully took him away and put him in a padded room. What kind of crazy guy is this?

December 20th 1990

He talks about her a lot, but he says he forgetting her more and more. He doesn't want to though. I think it's the medication…maybe we should put him on another one. He says it makes his blood boil. We need to put this guy on medication. He also began to exercise in his room, and look in the mirror a lot.

December 22 1990

One of the nurses was killed by him today, he has changed. Dramatically we cannot let anyone near him. He has been strapped down…he is now in the sociopath ward. Why did he flip, he now speaks of wanting to be warm. He wants someone like her, to like him. We have watched the tapes of the two speaking over and over again.

December 24th 1990

I got it, he was rejected by her. This put him over the edge, she was married and he wanted to date her. He was just a guy who wanted love…I kind of feel for him. But he murdered one of my workers…looks it's the experiments is his fate.

The next few pages were all the results of his experiments. They were terrible to him, he was so sad inside. This was him, this had to be him. There were so many pages of him being tortured, how long did it take for fire to burn him? How far could a rod go in his ass? How did the eye respond to certain chemicals? Why would people do this to him…this was when she heard the noise again.

….…

Her heart pounded she was scared, what would he do now. She was violated enough the last time. She dropped the folder to her side when the door flung open. She began to shake. He dragged the sword in. He slammed the sword in the door so she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Why me?" she screamed

He walked over to her and undid his skirt again. She began to cry, it was happening again. She could feel the heat rising in her. He climbed over her and held himself over her. Heather was shaking with fear. He lifted his hands to the helmet and pulled it off. She closed her eyes, when she felt his hands undoing her vest she began to panic. She tried to move but he held her down. She began to sob loudly, he set the helmet aside. And when she heard the helmets loud thunk she looked up at him. He had deep green eyes and his hair was long and unkempt. Her eyes widened and she tried not starring but he was the guy in the folder.

He wasn't being forceful at all; he was taking his time and undressing her gently. Heather calmed down and relaxed and pushed him up. He sat up straddling her left leg. His long member touched her thigh and she blushed. She pulled off her shirt letting her breasts fall out. He pulled her skirt off, she was naked now. Why was she letting him do this to her? Why did she blush at him?

He leaned over and began to kiss her, she moaned at his lips touching hers. He inserted his tongue and began to explore her with his hands. She was still soar from him earlier that day. He traced his fingers over her scar and pulled away from the kiss.

She looked at him as if she was asking him about it.

" .."

She looked away, she wondered why it would matter if she saw him again. It was like he could read her mind. She didn't know what he meant by slave. For how long? What was he going to do? Would he hurt her? Would he humiliate her?

"What are you going to do to me?" she turned away

He didn't answer, he never answered. He was in the same token frightening, but the only thing that could give her warmth. With in seconds of that thought the room became dark and bloodstained the sheets they were laying on became patched with stains. She began to breath heavy, the floor was mesh again. She looked into his eyes and tried to touch him but couldn't move her arms. He pulled away from her body and stood on his feet. She looked at him in confusion. She tried to escape but couldn't. He had her chained to the posts of the bed which was disappearing as time went by. This room became his world in a matter of seconds. She began to get scared. He took a piece of cloth and put it over her eyes. She instantly began to panic, she couldn't take this. Why was he doing this to her?

"No! No! I can't see! I have to be able to see." She screamed in terror

He disregarded her pleas, she was breathing heavier and heavier. She tried to move but couldn't, why did she help him unclothe her. She could only hear and smell things and in silent hill that's not what you wanted. She could hear a fan going, screeching noises, screams, moans, squishy noises around her, him walking towards her or was there more than him. She could feel his eyes on her. She could feel his eyes wandering her. That was when she felt his hands on her chest. His hands swiped across her body slowly, making her shiver. She began to pant heavy in pleasure. There was more than one there were 3 pyramid heads in the room with her. The main one who actually had a red helmet from blood and rust and the other two were smaller. They listened to crimson and no one else. They knew not to kill her.  
Heather didn't know she was surrounded by three of them she still thought it was just him. But when she felt another set of hands near her thighs she began to get scared. She suddenly had to pee, she tried to hold it in but when hands tugged at her nipples. She lost control and let go. She urinated on one of them, she could tell by the moans she heard. She began to cry again. Crimson walked over to her face and stroked her cheek where a tear had left a trail.  
"Don't hurt me" she begged all choked up.  
He stroked her cheek until she was calmed down and then moved down to her chest. The other one with the rings on his hands began to tug harder and harder at her nipple. She moaned loudly and hoped they wouldn't tug hard on the other nipple with the needle through it.  
She was being suspended, it was an odd feeling. She tried to tug but couldn't move out of the large cuffs holding her. The other pyramid pet her legs up and down making her get bumps all over her body. She moaned and if she let her mind just go she knew she would probably enjoy all of this. But she couldn't let go. She couldn't let her mind just drift and enjoy. She was thinking all of these things like, do I smell bad, and do I look fat. First thing why the hell would they care? Crimson put his face down by her nipple with the needle in it and blew his breath on it. She let out a whimper. He moved his tongue on the needle and gently rubbed it over her sensitive button. She let out a cry of pleasure. He moved his mouth over it sucking on it. She wondered how he could do that with the needle in it. But she didn't care it felt good. The other one began to nibble on her neck making her moan loudly. This was overwhelming. The one down by her thighs went between her legs and stroked her hair. Her legs shook at his touch. Crimson began to nip and suck at the same time.  
She was in heaven but at the same token she was in hell…heaven in hell. The one between her legs moved his face down by her again. She was still wet with urine and now she wondered he she urinated on. It was hard to tell who was who. But she kind of figured it out. The one on her neck had rings on his fingers, the other one between her legs had longer hair and finally crimson was gentle but harsh with her. She tried to move her legs but was stopped again. He began to lick her wet cunt and moaned a loud growl. She was embarrassed that anything would ever lick her after that. But he didn't stop, he engulfed her wet vagina. She let out a loud moan, crimson moved away from her nipple and moved back up to her face.  
He tugged her face towards him and opened her mouth. She didn't resist. He entered his large throbbing member inside of her warm mouth. He growled and began to pump his hips into her mouth. She let out a moan making him vibrate. He liked that so she kept doing that. He let out a loud growl and pumped her mouth faster and faster. The one between her legs began to lick her from the start of her vagina to the clit. This motion made her shake, under the blindfold her eyes rolled back. Sweat rolled down her body. The one by her nipple pulled away and put his hand around his large member and began to stroke it. Crimson suddenly stopped and she could feel his cock in her mouth twitch. Within seconds a warm liquid filled her mouth. He didn't pull out so she held it there in her mouth. It tasted salty almost like wine. She moaned again. He pulled out slowly but shut her mouth as he left her mouth. She knew she had to swallow him.  
When she swallowed he stroked her hair. This almost calmed her, made her feel at ease with the whole situation. She almost felt pleased that he was happy. When his hand left her hair she began to wonder what was going to happened next. She could hear his footsteps trail away. But she quickly forgot about him when she felt hot liquid fall on her body. She moaned at the feeling, it was so warm. The one between her legs began to make ravaging noises of hunger. She moaned at his every lick, he sucked and nipped at her. When he pulled away she began to wonder what he was doing.  
Then she felt it, he entered her vagina with his large cock, she tried to arch her back as best as she could. She was still very sore from crimson earlier that day. But this didn't stop the other pyramid from impaling her. She let out a loud scream of agony but this only fueled his pumping.

"Pyramid! AHHH" she screamed tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes.

With in seconds crimson walked over to her and got underneath her. He made sure not to get in the way of his friend fucking her. He moved his legs apart and stroked her back, she relaxed her muscles. With that Q he moved his face near her ass, she was nervous what was he doing to her. She could feel his warm breath on her.  
The other one standing close to her opened her mouth again, she tried pulling away. He didn't respond to that to well, she felt a sharp pain in her for arm, the pain sunk into her deep and she knew what he did. He had taken a spear like object and impaled her with it. The tears that were in her eyes were now falling like a waterfall. She couldn't feel her arm at all. She let out a loud sob and when she did this, he entered her mouth. She tried to pull away again, he twisted the spear deeper. She let out a loud muffled scream.  
Crimson began to lick her rectum gently, rimming her. She hoped this would all be over soon; she was in so much pain. He then entered her with his tongue; she let out another muffled moan. The pyramid head in her mouth began to pump her, pushing deep inside of her. She began to gag, but this didn't stop her. She gagged harder and harder till something came up. But he just pushed it back down. He moaned loudly, she began to trace her tongue over his veins. This took over the top, he let out one last moan and erupted in her mouth. He pulled out before spurting all of his juices inside her. She retorted at him. But swallowed just to make him happy. He let the rest out on her face, and let out a loud huff. It burned her skin, at least its how it felt. Maybe that was in her head though, it felt as though she was being burned away with there slime.  
Crimson moved his tongue as far as he could. Then he quickly pulled out, he crawled up further near her. So his large cock was by her asshole. She could feel his breath on her back. He let out loud moans of pleasure. Some reason this made it all worth it. The one inside of her vagina pulled out for a minute. Crimson pushed inside of her asshole. She let out a loud yell of pain. She began to squirm, but rite when she did. Something hit her skin with a loud crack again and again. She cried out loud and tried squirming away but with no luck they didn't respond to this well. Crimson began to pump in and out of her. The other joined in unison. She began to moan, but when she did CRACK!  
A cat o nine tails hit her. She tightened her muscles and tried not to moan. But they kept going and going. She had to go again, she had pee again. She didn't want to be punished; she didn't want to feel that whip again. She could feel her skin bleeding. Her arm was hurting; she felt like she was being drained was she? The one holding the whip dropped it and moved down by her crotch. She could feel there pattern. One would push in while the other pulled out, she began to shake. She didn't think she could take anymore but when she felt the other one touch her clit. She did it again she urinated on him once more. She let out a loud moan. The urine ran down both of there cocks, and they both moaned loudly. They began to pump faster and faster. Till one let out a loud moan and let his cum out inside of her. She couldn't take any more, her sweat, blood, urine, tears and they were all over her. She couldn't take anymore of there fun. He pulled out letting his cum fall on the one still pumping her ass. The one touching her clit stopped and moved to her vagina filled with white goo. He entered her and she let out a loud moan again and again "PLEASE STOP I AM GOING TO EXPLODE!" she begged the one that had finished with her pulled out the spear from her arm. He straightened out her impaled arm and pulled the flesh together. She screamed in agony. He began to sew her shut, she couldn't take this. She began to shake in pain, she gritted her teeth. Feeling this needle go in and out, in and out, in and out. Finally her endorphins kicked in and made it pleasurable. She let out a loud moan and the two down below her kept fucking her. She began to shake.  
She could feel the build up again, she let out a loud pant. Her back arched at the two. "HARDER…" again it switched, she now wanted more. They were good; they acknowledged her and began to push in and out faster. She was going to pass out, when she thought that she was brought back to her senses fast. Like a damn of water she let out more fluid. She ejaculated on them over and over, she let out more moans.  
They were not human; they kept going at it for at least a half an hour and crimson came once that night already. Heather tried to make them stop, but the one stroking her clit wouldn't even budge. You'd think all this squirming would stop them but it didn't. Finally he stopped he pulled away and with the same needle he used to sew her up. He pierced her clit. She yelped in agony, he pulled out and put something through it. She was now really in pain. With a final push the one in her cunt began to slow down. He pushed one final one and let out a loud growl. He came inside her as well; he left it in her until he was finished.  
Then he pulled out and picked up something. He trailed off and shut the door behind him. Was he gone for good? The other one picked up his spear and walked off as well. He shut the door behind him as well. Crimson pulled out and cut the ropes holding her. She just about fell to the ground in a loud thunk. But he caught her and laid her gently on the bed. When did the bed get there? It was Silent Fucking Hill! It got there when it felt like it.  
He reached up and undid the blindfold. She looked at him with terror at first then calmed down. He moved his hands from her, he was about to leave when she grabbed him. It was hard to hold a grip with her new wound but she held as tight as she could. She sat up and turned him towards her. She wanted something else. But why? He didn't try to pull away; she sat up further to her knees. She moved under his helmet. It was dark and she couldn't see much, she moved her hand up near his face. She pushed his hair behind his ear. He stared at her blankly, his emerald eyes burned into her. She traced a finger over his ear and moved down by his chin and gently rubbed his lips. Feeling his soft lips, he didn't pull away from her. He seemed to like her touch, no matter how gruff and sadistic he was. She felt fine around him. She moved closer to his face and was inches away from his lips.  
She paused for a minute and let there breaths intertwine. He pulled her in close and kissed her. She began to blush, he closed his eyes and enjoyed there kiss. He pulled away and opened his eyes to see her looking back warmly. She moved back into the kiss, they fell to the bed kissing viciously. He moaned when he felt her hand stroking his member. He pulled away abruptly and carefully lifted up. She watched him pick up his sword and carry it away. She was soar, but got up.

"Wait!"  
He stopped and turned to her. "Will…I see you again?" she asked with tears in her eyes

"Why…would you want to? Look at me." He spoke in a loud growl.

"Because! Because…you're the only thing that makes me feel alive, awake and…in heaven."

He turned to her and suddenly her head began to hurt. "AHHH" she fell to her knees on the bed in pain. He dragged the large sword away "perhaps another time…"

When she woke up all she had on her mind was him. She wanted to see him, feel him, and kiss him. Was it a dream? Fuck no…she looked at her arm, stitches again.

When it was all over and everything that was in silent hill before changed back to normal. The never lifted but as she left in the detectives car she looked in the mirror and saw him standing there. Pyramid his sword at his side. She knew it was goodbye, she just wished she could maybe see him once more….maybe in dreams.

A/N Feel BAD? I do Maybe I will write another chapter IDK. I really like this couple. Let me know if you like. I hope everyone does! That was really difficult with all of them. But crimson my baby! Let me know if you like again! 


	3. Chapter 3

She walked through the cooridoor nervous of what she might find. There was no sound, no noise, just white. Thick white clouds in front of her, she continued to walk and then she heard something like the white noise on a television. She followed the noise and then she found what seemed to be a shop, it had televisions in the window and there it was one with nothing but white fizzle in it. She stepped closer, she could have sworn she saw some kind of image in the screen. She blinked her eyes fast to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. Her eyes were not fooling her though, they were not playing tricks on her. The screen was changing right in front of her. Grunts and moans emitted from the speakers. She knew that voice, the picture was a match to her memory. It was a picture of her getting eaten alive. This was hardly what she wanted to see at a time like this. The red goo covered her body and held her legs apart for this...what was that?

A noise pulled her away, it was a loud screeching. But it was far, very far. She turned around and it was suddenly snowing...she put her hand out to the dust like particles. It wasn't snow at all, the noise became louder and in the air she could hear her name. The screeching noise punctured the air and she had to run, she had to run far. This thing was following her and it wasn't slowing down. The dead silence was now haunting her. The silence was now letting out this scream that was getting closer and closer. This scraping, this loud loud scraping. She turned down an alley and walked quietly step by step. She suddenly was pulled around to face this giant man, he had a pyramid for a head. " Pyramid head?" she breathed.

She sat up fast in her bed. The bed she had known her whole life to be a sanctuary was now haunting her all the time. Her eyes closed again and she leaned against the wall. She put her head to the wall in exhaust, it was like she was there again. She thought of it everyday, Silent Hill wasn't something you just forgot. Even if you survived the horror. Her life would never be the same again and she knew it. It had been 4 months since the events occurred, but it felt like yesterday. She lifted her hand to her nipple which now had a ring in it. For being such a dirty place it didn't get infected and she was surprised. Her right shoulder had a scar that was as big as the grand canyon. When she went to get the stitches out the nurses didn't ask but they did compliment the stitches. They said it was another nurse that did it for sure. She was confused by that because all of the nurses in Silent Hill were blind.

When it rained or got foggy out side she would feel it in her shoulder. A daily reminder of what she did in Silent Hill. She lived on her own now and worked in retail. She really liked her job, but she couldn't look at life the same anymore. The way people were so materialistic, she actually couldn't stand working in the mall. The mall that was possessed only a couple of months ago was now back to normal. Everything was back to normal and she never spoke about it to anyone. When she got back from the hell she held a funeral for her father. She got his insurance plan that helped her live on a day to day basis. She wasn't much of a spender but it was nice to have the money when she needed it. She was letting her hair grow out a little.

Her hair was naturally brown, even back then it was but she dyed it a blonde. She wanted to change herself. She needed to take a shower before she left for work so she got up and went to the bathroom. She let the water run over her body and lathered some soap on her. She let the bubbles fall to her feet. When she was done she stepped out of the shower and began to towel dry her hair. When she opened her eyes to the mirror, she saw him behind her. He was there she didn't jump though she just stared and smiled. She turned to him but he was not there...why did her mind play tricks on her. She swallowed and could feel the sadness building in her throat. She was so lonely now, no one was there around her now. Her father was dead, the detective had left for Nevada. She couldn't talk to her friends any more. She hated listening to them babble about how bad there life was, when they didn't know bad until they experienced what she had.

She left the bathroom and went to her closet she got dressed and continued back into the bathroom. She put the eye liner around her eyes and brushed her hair out. She continued to work that day, the day went slowly but when it ended it was night time. She walked home every night, every night these couple of guys fucked with her. They gave her such a hard time, they paid her to give them head so she did so. Never hurt to get some extra money but tonight they wanted her. She said no but they didn't respond well to the answer. They pulled her into an alley and began to try and rip her clothes off. Heather struggled with the men, but finally got the chance. She pulled the gun from the side of her leg. It was hidden under her skirt for work, she pulled it up to them. " Leave me the fuck alone." She said in a calm voice.

" Woah she is packing boys. Betcha she doesn't even know how to use that." One of them laughed.

"You want to bet?" She growled and pointed to his arm, without a second thought she pulled the trigger. He screamed in agony and she kicked one of the other ones into the wall. She pointed it at the other one, finger loosely on the trigger " Now you guys are going to leave me alone or I will do worse." She moved her boot from the other mans body and left them there to think about what just happen. Considering she just shot the man, he probably would not be touching her again. Unlike most girls she was not in shambles, she just continued to her apartment and locked the door. She unclothed and put a baggy shirt on and let her legs be bare. She liked to sit around in her underwear.

She sat on the bed and etched out another slash in her tally marks. It was the days she was still alive. She relaxed into the bed and was about to sit back and relax when some one knocked on the door. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Most girls would have looked, but what was the worse that could happen. There was a police officer standing at her door step. He was tall with brown spiked hair. He had blue eyes and they were staring at her in surprise. She wasn't clothed all the way and for once she felt something different. She hadn't felt since pyramid..." Uhh sorry officer, just got home was going to you know chill." She smiled with a blush across her face.

"You can get dressed before I ask you some questions" He grinned.

"Here come in?" She looked him in the eyes. His eyes met with hers and he agreed. She walked over to the bed and slipped on some black shorts. She stepped into one leg and then another and pulled it up. She turned to see his eyes watching her, but she acted like she didn't notice. She stepped over to him and and offered him a seat.

" So what did I do now?" She laughed

He took a seat and pulled out a note pad. "About 30 minutes ago where were you?" he asked clicking the ball point pen.

" I was in an alley about to be raped."

"Well then...he didn't mention that." He said with his eyes slanting, pitying her.

"Don't do that."

"What? Did I do something?" He asked.

"I can take care of myself in this world. I don't need pity."

" So it was self defense." he smiled in envy.

"I am guilty of that." she said slouching a bit.

"Is that gun of yours registered." He asked looking back up at her.

"I found it...a couple of months ago in-

"In?" He asked ready to write it down.

"You won't believe me even if I told you."she stated.

" try me?" He said.

" The hospital in Silent Hill."

He stopped suddenly, he dropped his pen and looked up at her. " Silent hill? haha, right you will have to give me a tour of that lovely town one day." He laughed.

She glared at him and stood up and suddenly pulled her shirt down where it was covering her scar. The officers eyes widened in shock. " Wait you got that there?" He asked in shock.

" I am not lying to you." She said covering it back up.

He picked up his pen and leaned back into the chair. "Well I am sorry for doubting you. Just the town is closed and wait this place...this apartment. You had that guy for a father didn't you?" He said laughing.

What guy was he talking about...my father harry? She knew they would ridicule them, no one believed what she said ever. So why would a police officer be any different. She sighed and covered herself back up. " Harold. Yeah he was my father...if I were to tell you what happen a couple months back you wouldn't believe me for a second." She said closing her eyes in sadness.

" No No that isn't what I was going to say at all. He was always talking about that town. It was kind of scary sounding...but no one believed him. It is just kind of sad...so you went there to?" He asked her. She smiled and looked him back in the eyes.

" Yeah I went there...look I think we started off kind of bad...do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

" Let me go down and turn my car off. I need to report as well and then I will be back up. I would like that a lot." He said smiling.

What was going on with her she hadn't the clue, but she felt happiness for the first time in a long time. She stood up and began to cook some food for the two of them. It was just a cup of soup and some bread but it was food. The two enjoyed dinner and they talked about her life and he talked about some funny cases he had. They were together until around 12 in the morning. When he was about to say goodbye things got steamy.

He leaned in and began to kiss her, she didn't fight back though. She kissed him passionately and he shut the door again. The two kissed for a couple of minutes. " I am sorry." He pulled away and went to leave but she held his hand. " Officer-

"Jake. My name is Jake." He said smiling.

" I didn't mind it, I won't tell anyone." She smiled

" Man if I am caught touching your skin I coul-

"No one will know." She smiled.

As they made love, she thought of him...pyramid. She would never see sex the same again. She thought of the way he touched her, gently with hate. Jake's hand moved up inside of her hooking her pleasure, making her gasp in pleasure. Jake moved fast...but not like him, Jake moved between her legs and began to suckle on her most sensitive areas...but it wasn't like him. Not like Pyramid, his tongue would never give her the same pleasure she longed for again. Her dreams would only give her that...her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

When she had fallen asleep she heard his voice again, moaning her name. Her dreams were the only way she could see him. Many people would be horrified at the fact that she was in love with such a creature. But he wanted her and she wanted him, wasn't that love? Pyramid Head only wore the helmet to hide from the world. He was in so much pain from what others had done to him that he lashed out and did these things to others. Pyramid head was something more than she could have though. Silent hill a place that haunted her dreams...

She rolled over in agony, her shoulder hurt bad. It was like it happen yesterday, she sat up and the man next to her Jake still lay there. He probably had to go to work put her hand through his hair and cuddled close to him. She smiled and began to kiss his neck. He was cold, very cold. She wanted to warm him up, she put her arms around him. He felt different what was it. She nudged him " Hey when do you have to go to work?" She asked him. But he didn't wake, she noticed something else he wasn't breathing. He was still, she gulped. What was going on, she crawled out of bed to see he was cut open. His guts spilled from his abs. She closed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. It was happening again...

She looked in the mirror and knew Silent Hill was back. What did this town want from her? She walked out of the bathroom to find him gone. He was gone like literally disappeared. His blood was still there, but his body was gone. She closed her eyes in agony. She hated his, she hated that he had to be hurt because of her...she noticed his gun was still on the table. She took the gun in hand and looked for the ammo in his belt that was still there.

She dressed in some new clothes she'd bought, she put this pair in a special part in the closet in case something like this did happen again. She pulled the box out and took the flash light from it, the band aids, ammunition's and supply belt from it. She then unfolded the clothes, it was getting cold so she knew what had to be worn. She put the vest from the last time over the green then put some pants on with her boots. She was ready now for anything.

When she reached for the door of her apartment she looked back at the wall with the tallies " mind as well leave it at that. In case I don't return." she said out loud to her self. She turned the knob and was surprised at how fast things had changed. The noises she had only heard in dreams...no nightmares were back. What did this town want from her. She stared at the rust on the walls. It dripped down from the ceiling, the floors were drenched in blood. The apartment complex was back to being hell.

She walked through the halls slowly, didn't want to waste her energy. She didn't know where to go, where to run. Was this just another dream, she walked down the steps to the out doors to find thick fog. The fog that filled the town with silence once again. She stepped out into the road " What the hell is going on here again?" she asked.

She continued down the fogged path until something in her body told her to go back, go back to Silent Hill. It was screaming at her, but she didn't know what to do. If she went back, she probably wouldn't get out. But what else could she do...but listen. She began to walk and this was the start of her journey.

She finally got there about 3 days later. unlike Silent Hill her journey was quiet, she didn't even understand how she made it as far as she did. The silence killed her and her body was frigid and she longed to go to sleep. When the sign began to peek through the fog she actually smiled.

But the closer she got the more she began to draw out the shape of a figure. It was, no it couldn't be?

Her eyes widened " Pyramid" the word fell from her lips and the faster she stepped the farther he went. She was going crazy, what was happening. She suddenly felt light headed, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was out cold.

When she awoke she could smell the foul smells of Silent Hill, she opened her eyes and it was dark...the only things that were around her were bright red. Seemed to be the color of Silent Hill. She sat up and cringed, the back of her head would be bruised that was sure. How did she get here? She suddenly remembered the figure of Pyramid Head. She went to stand and was surprised by something else. It opened the door and walked in. It was something different. It groaned with a putrid cry. She was now beginning to remember the fear of Silent Hill. She stepped back and tried to escape it but there was no use. " No, leave me alone!" She shouted trying to run. The beasts hands grabbed her throwing her across the room. She cried in agony trying to move. It raised its arms and began to swing viciously, beating her hard. She cried out in agony. When she lay there limp it must have hit the monster that he could be doing something else. Or maybe that was the plan the whole time, to weaken her. Heather couldn't move a muscle now but she tried to protest. The monster's 3 appendages held her in place. His arm moved down to her skirt and began to fondle her sensitive areas. Tears fell from her eyes. " Pyramid...help me." She shuttered as the thing began to go inside her.

It pushed its hand in and began to pump back and forth. She winced and finally couldn't fight anymore, she began to moan and this made the beast go faster. She bit her lip and finally when his lips went to shoulder and began to bite the scar she let out a scream. She cried again quietly as the beast tore into her" Pyramid..."

The sound of the scraping metal made the beast stop only for a second, he continued to pump inside of her when finally his cock was hard. It went to pull his hand out to switch when the door was thrust open. It was Pyramid, the monster went to stand but before it had time to move. The Giant man lifted his sword as if it were a feather and sliced through him, tossing his body parts in the air. Heather squinted in agony as she went to sit up. She looked at her savior, he saved her. Her face was motionless for him but in her heart she was happy to see  
him.

She tried to stand but began fell back, her vision blurred and what brought her back to was her saviors hands catching her. She looked up to him, and his large helmet was all she could see. " You came for me?" and she passed out once more.

When she awoke again she was being undressed on the table slowly. Pyramids gloved hands swiped over her body and moved to his skirt, he uncovered his large member. She was happy to see him once again. She leaned over and kissed the tip. He was happy with her response, he laced his hands through her hair and pushed into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure, making his cock feel a new kind of vibration. He groaned and began to move his hips in and out. She moaned at his taste, he was so good tasting and she was happy to be back with him. Life wasn't going back to normal, she wanted him. But she knew she couldn't stay here forever.

"Heather..." He moaned and pulled out.

" Pyramid I want you to hurt me, I want you to pleasure me, I just want you." She moaned.

He brought her legs to her chest and moved his face down between her. He moaned at her scent, she hadn't showered in a couple of days and it was strong. He positioned the helmet so it was resting on her stomach as he licked her. She moaned as his tongue traveled through her silky flaps of skin. He let go of one of her ankles and moved his hands to his mouth. He licked one of his fingers and pushed inside of her tight asshole. She moaned loudly and could feel his tongue speed up.

She could feel her self losing control, her body shook and she moaned his name once more. He didn't stop at this though, he wanted to humiliate her, fuck her pyramid wanted to take her and make her his own.

Pyramid stood to his feet and reached for his sword. He took the handle and pushed it inside of her. " AHHHHHHH Pyramid that's to big!" She cried out. He wouldn't let that stop him. He began to pull in and out, she moaned finally and shuddered. She was going to come and she knew it was coming soon. She bucked her hips and came hard on the table. Her body fell limp, but now he wanted to pleasure her gently. Why was she making him melt, this girl was changing him. Before he would have killed them after using them. But now he wasn't what had happen to him?

" Pyramid...I have been thinking of you everyday since I left." She panted as he pulled her up to him. His helmet was pointed downwards so it would not hurt her. She ducked and went inside of the dark metal helmet. 'how does he see in here?' She thought. She nuzzled into his thick muscular shoulder and went to shut her eyes. She was surprised to feel his tongue glide up her neck. She let out a soft moan and moved her head to the side. He began to nibble gently and kiss her neck. Making her get goosebumps. She moaned louder the lower he got. His lips finally met hers and they kissed long and hard for a while.

Tears fell from his face as he pulled back and moved away from her. " Pyramid...what is wrong. Don't go." She plead

" This place is not meant for an angel like you." He said about to leave.

She stood up and grabbed his hand again like she did when they met for the second meeting.  
"Stop! I like you ok...don't you get it?" She shouted " I don't fuck every guy...even though you did force it on me...but still I have dreamt of you every night." She shouted crying a bit her self.

" Heather, I made it so you came back here...when you leave this time...you will not remember me and what we you ever were to return you would fear me and flee." He said with his deep husky voice.

"...would you chase me?" She snickered.

"..."

"Would you kill me? I know you feel something for me...I know you do." she cried.

" Heather." He turned to her and took his helmet off. Showing his true human self, " I have murdered slaughtered 100's of people. I have tortured poeple and destroyed there lives! How can you feel anything for me?" He shouted.

" I don't know I cannot explain it."

He didn't like this answer, his large hands leapt for her throat and squeezed hard. She coughed being choked by her savior. " If I kill you. You will forget about me." He squeezed tighter. Her eyes fell shut tightly and she didn't understand. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't want to leave. " Pyra-mid" She gagged. His group loosened and pulled back. She began to cough horribly in pain. He stepped back and looked down at her. His eyes burnt through her and made her melt.

" Pyramid...can I have you once more," tear drops fell from her face. She was heartbroken she didn't want him to leave nor the other way around. " Just let me have your body once more and I will be happy." she said feeling the knot get bigger in her throat.

He put a hand out to his broken butterfly and helped her up onto the table. He didn't put the helmet on. He wanted her to enjoy this. He went to move her legs but she did it for him. Her arms wrapped around his head and she kissed him. He returned the kiss and could feel the salty liquid on her face, he brought his hand to her and wiped the tears away. " Don't cry...beautiful" He kissed her again and let his hands run over body. She moaned and whispered his name in his ear. He kissed her neck and the two were over there high. They melted into one and touched each other for hours. He finally turned her over on her stomach and spread her vagina lips and pushed inside of her. She moaned loudly. He thrust over and over.

"Pyramid! Ah~ahhh yes! She moaned

He pushed in and out. Her insides tightened around his member. He pushed in one final time and shuddered. Her orgasm was coming and soon. He continued to push in and out until she erupted. He let it out as well and pulled out slowly. He put his member away and turned to leave. She placed a hand around his hand, " Please just stay a little longer..." She whispered.

" Heather" Was all he said staring into her eyes. She was getting teary eyes again. He went between her legs and wrapped his arms around her " My broken butterfly...the mirror never lies. When you look into it you will still have that scar. You will not know where you got it but you will still have it. I will always remember you, you were the first girl that looked at me with eyes of-

"Love." She whispered in his ear.

He shut his eyes and stepped back " Heather...I"

"Do you love me?" She asked tears falling from her face.

"I..."

"Do you? I need to know." She asked choking a bit on her sadness.

Pyramid stepped back and this was when he couldn't answer. If he did she would never leave. He reached for his helmet and put it on. He did not want to show her the tears that fell from his face. For the first time since his wife had died he had felt love...but unlike then he couldn't express it. He didn't want her to be trapped in Silent Hill forever. He opened the door "Heather when you leave by tomorrow your memory of me will be gone and your life will go on..." He just about shut the door when she grabbed his hand. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips under the helmet. " I love you...since this is the last time I will see you again...I want you to know that. I am ready to leave can you show me out..." she said saddened holding his hand, he agreed and guided her through Silent Hill...the hospital hadn't changed much. Putrid and grotesque still in smell. It was noisy and the walls were covered in a rust like substance.

But suddenly the walls changed, instead of walls they were turning into mirrors. Mirrors surrounded her, she looked into one as she passed by and saw someone else. It looked like her father, her eyes widened she shook her head. Pyramid guided her through the complex maze. Each new section they went though things changed. She hit the Elevator, as it came up she held his hand tightly. He wasn't letting her go though. He would take her to the door and that would be it.

In the elevator she asked him a question " Pyramid what is your name? Like your real name." She asked but he didn't answer. He guided her out, it started getting brighter in the area and the darkness was divided by a line of light. The smells were gone, the sounds were gone. It looked like a torn up hospital, old and run down. On the side of light it was old and run down, ruined and on the dark was the rusted, dark, with reds, oranges and browns all around him. Pyramid stopped and watched her body. She turned back to him and opened her mouth to say something, but knew that there was no use.

She stood at the line where the light divided her from the darkness, she glanced back and saw it was dissolving. Her eyes widened, she bit her bottom lip. She glanced in the mirror to see everything on the other side was fading. " Pyramid, I don't want to lose you. I have already-

"James." He said, he dropped his sword to his side and reached his hand out to her. She returned the gesture and lifted her hand. There fingers just about tangled to a grasp when he began to fade. One last tear fell from her eyes " James was my fathers name."

" I know."

" What?"

" A mirror never lies."

She looked in the mirror and saw her father fading where Pyramid stood. The light covered the rest of the hall way and she looked back at Pyramid. She closed her eyes " I love you, just know that." She said. A whisper fell through the hospital " I loved you too."

She fell to her knees and cried, she stayed there for a while. She cried and cried some more. Her life was changing, she was in love and would never be with the guy she loves again. Then she finds he was some how connected to her father. This was all just an emotional time for her. After staying for a while she saw the brightness was fading, night was falling. She soon would forget where she was. She had about an hour and a half left. She stood up and pressed the button to the went to the storeroom.

She walked through the empty ghost hospital, she opened the door and saw the cart still there. She saw everything but the rust...hell...she looked in the mirror. She saw herself as she turned she remembered him touching fell down her face once more, she wanted him back already. But she wouldn't for long. She turned to the mirror and as she turned her reflection didn't. She smiled, now she understood why that was there. It was her future self. She let her reflection stay it would stay for pyramid to look at. So she thought.

She went to the hospital doors and opened them, before she left she set her gun, belt and vest on the staircase. She whispered a final farewell and began to walk down Silent Hill's rode. The Fog was there but as she walked through it, it dispersed into the air. Silent Hill was leaving. She continued to walk and when she passed the sign she looked behind her...it was a ghost town but she could hear a difference.

She turned and walked towards her old city. She had a long walk and it was getting dark. Almost right as she got on the main road someone drove past her and offered her a ride. She accepted it into town. She went up to her room and nothing was strange or out of place now. The officer was gone, but he was reported killed in action, so said the newspaper in the diner. She walked to her bed and went to shut her eyes.

'Where was I again? What did I do today? NOOOO! Fight it you had sex with...with... what was his name." She began to cry tears of frustration. She wanted to remember but she couldn't he was amazing at it. Her shoulder hurt but why. She jumped to her feet and looked in the mirror. Her reflection was scary to her, she had a huge scar in her shoulder.

"Where the fuck did I get that!" She screamed at herself. What was going on with her. She now just wanted to go to sleep. She opened her mirror shelf up to grab the tooth paste. As she shut it she saw a figure. She gasped and turned back. No one was there. " A mirror never lies." she mumbled. She didn't know what that meant but it for some reason meant something to her.

When she was done she walked over the bed and curled up. She went to sleep saying one final thing " A mirror never lies.".Her dreams were blank, a thick white cloud of something. That was all her dream was, white. She went to sleep finally and fully.


End file.
